


A New Addition to the Family

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [3]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Light Angst, Loss of a pet, Old memories, RATED TEEN for LOSS OF PET, a new pet, a warm welcome, adoption of a pet, reluctant adoption at first, rescuing a puppy off the streets, sad tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: What will happen when Roel and Falk bring home a puppy in dear need of a new home?
Relationships: Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf)
Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114484
Kudos: 1





	A New Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardinal__sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/gifts).



> This is a gift to a friend of mine, I hope they enjoy this! :D
> 
> RATED TEEN for the mention of the LOSS OF A PET, I’m sorry if this is upsetting to those who read this! Truly!
> 
> (Don’t worry though, there’s a brief mention of this and nothing more.)

Roel stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at something inside of a box.

Falk stopped walking when he didn’t notice his friend at his side, he turned around and found him just standing there.

“What’s wrong Roel?” he asked, before looking at what he had his eyes on.

There in front of them, at the entrance of an abandoned alleyway was a box, and in it was a puppy!

This puppy was very clearly a husky, Falk could tell by the iconic fur coat it sported, icy blue eyes greeted them both, it yapped happily at them, wagging its tail at them.

“Aw! So cute-“ Falk began but cut himself off as he watched Roel pick it up, and wrapping it in his winter coat.

“Roel, you know Attila won’t-“

“I don’t care _what_ he’ll say to me, I’m keeping them” he stated

Falk sighed, he knew that with Roel, whenever he wanted something, there was no way that you were going to win against him by arguing, so he simply accepted it.

“You sure?” Falk asked, “It’s a huge respon-“

“I know-“

“No, you don’t-“

“I do Falk, I do know… I had a dog before…” he stated, his voice unusually low

“You did?” Falk asked, he never knew Roel had a dog before.

“Yeah… but-…” he stopped to look down at the puppy, who was now warm and comfortable in Roel’s coat, He looked up at Falk, his eyes teary. “My first dog, they uh-… they passed away sadly-…” he stopped himself.

“I-… I’m sorry Roel…”

“N-Nah don't be…” he wiped away his tears, “Thankfully he passed away of old age… but, this little guy-“ Roel looked down once more, “-Looks just like him!”

Falk smiled when he saw just how happy Roel was when he said that, “Well then, in that case, I’ll fight with you to get Attila to allow the dog into the family!” He excitedly exclaimed.

“I-… W-Wait...” Roel sputtered

“You’ll do that? For me?” he asked

“Of course, Roel, you’re my friend… and I care about you, and if having the dog will make you happier, then so be it.” He simply stated.

Roel smiled warmly, “Thank you man”

“No problem, but hey-“ Falk began, as he looked across the street at a pet shop, “We should probably get some stuff for the little one…”

Roel nodded, “Yeah… let’s!”

As the two crossed the street and made their way over to the pet store Falk decided to ask, “If it’s ok… what was your first dog called?”

“Blue”

Falk hummed, “What do you want to call them?” he asked, pointing to Roel’s chest, where the puppy was hidden.

“Probably Blue again, but without the ‘e’” he said.

Falk chuckled.

“What?”

“No! Nothing! I like it, very original” he lightly teased.

Roel rolled his eyes at him but laughed nevertheless, the two entered the pet shop.

\- - -

By the time the two finally go home, it was very late, so late in fact that Attila had decided to make an easier and quicker meal for when they got home, spaghetti and meatballs.

Roel, Blu, and Falk entered the home with their things in tow.

“You two are late!” Called out Attila from the kitchen.

“We know!” Roel called out

“It’s just that a little _someone_ kept us a bit busy…” Falk explained, as he and Roel took off their coats and walked over to the rest of their friends who were all hanging out in the kitchen.

“ _Someone_ kept you bu-“ Matthew stooped, “Oh my god!” he shrieked in delight.

Charles turned around, ready to ask what the commotion was about when he saw the puppy, and chuckled, “They’re so small!” absolutely in love with the little one.

Attila looked over and when he saw the puppy he frowned and looked at Roel, “Roel, you know what I said about-“

“We know Attila, but hear us out…” began Falk after interrupting him

Roel took the hint and explained the situation, “It’s winter and if I left him out there he’s definitely going to die… and on top of that, I had a dog before Attila, I know how it can be to care for a dog, I can take full responsibility.” He stated, explaining himself.

“A-And, on top of that, Roel’s first dog? Looks an awful ‘lot like this little guy…” Falk motioned to the puppy, “Please, I will also care for the dog too, you and the others won’t have to do any of the work…” he pleaded.

Attila looked on and both of the men and then at the dog, his gaze turned to the twins for their input.

“They’re so cute, they have to stay!” Began Matthew, ever so eager and absolutely smitten with the puppy.

“I agree, he’s too cute, he’s already stolen my heart” Charles confirmed.

Attila sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “Fine, but _only_ under the strict condition that Falk and Roel are to care for the dog and it’s needs, both physical and medical.” He sternly explained.

Both Roel and Falk nodded furiously, “Yes! Of course!” they replied back

“Wait, so they get to stay?” Matthew asked Attila

A nod confirmed this.

“Awesome! Welcome to the family little guy!” Matthew spoke tenderly to the puppy, petting its head gently.

“Do they have a name?” Charles asked Roel.

“Blu!” He spoke with a smile.

Attila smiled and walked over, petting the dog as well, “Welcome, Blu to this crazy family…” he laughed.

Charles joined in on the laughter, “Oh yes, crazy indeed!”

“But full of love!” Finished Falk.

Everyone laughed, joy and warmth spread throughout the home, thoroughly welcoming the newest furry addition to the household.


End file.
